


It's No Tree House

by imanerdybutch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Power Tools, Sweaty carpenter vibe, fanfic prompt, tool belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: Waverly smiles as she watches Nicole pull off her Carhartt and toss the jacket aside. She bends down to lace up her work boots then grabs a large sledge hammer, with a giant swing she sends it crashing into some rotted boards, dust billows up as the old wood falls to pieces on the floor. She sets the hammer down and grabs some work gloves as she looks up at Waverly.





	It's No Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the conversation between Kat and Dom at EarperConUK. Kat is asked what she thinks Nicole would do for Waverly in response to Waverly having danced twice for her.

The sun is peaking thru the blinds on a crisp fall morning. Waverly opens her eyes to see Nicole sleeping soundly beside her. She smiles and huddles under the blankets, nuzzling up against her girlfriends back for warmth. Nicole stirs but doesn't wake. Waverly slips an arm around her and kisses Nicole’s shoulder, but she still doesn’t wake. She’s just about to make a bigger move, when she hears a loud beeping coming from the front yard.

Nicole is startled and sits straight up in bed, “What!? I’m awake!” She looks over at Waverly, who has jumped out of bed and is standing at the window. “What the hell is that noise?”

“There’s a big truck backing up into the front yard, looks like they’re trying to deliver a load of wood or something.” Waverly tells her.

“Wood, for what?”

“I’m not sure, but it looks like Wynonna ordered it. She’s out there directing them where to dump it.” Waverly grabs her robe and tosses Nicole’s to her.

Outside Wynonna points out a spot as the men busily unload the lumber.

“What the hell, Wynonna?” Nicole barks as she pulls her robe tighter. Waverly pats her on the shoulder in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“Easy there Haughty, not a morning person I see.” Wynonna taunts her. “Relax, its just a little load of wood. We’re gonna fix up that ratty old barn before old man winter comes and knocks it down for good.”

Waverly glares at Wynonna, “We? As in…?”

“As in your Haught to trot girlfriend over there and me, but you can help too if you want, baby girl.” Wynonna winks as she heads back into the farm house for another cup of coffee.

“Don’t you think you could have asked instead of just assuming I would do it?” Nicole is still pissed at how rudely she was awakened, but she really won’t mind helping once she’s had a chance to get her bearings. She’s good with her hands and knows her way around power tools. She chuckles at the irony of that thought.

~~~~~~~ 

A few hours have past, and the two women have been busy arguing about how each of them thinks the job should go. Nicole wants to rip everything out down to the studs and rebuild as much of it as possible. Wynonna just wants to patch the bad spots and be done with it.

Waverly plays referee, “Why don’t you both just take a break, come inside and I’ll make us some lunch. You can disagree on a full stomach.”

“Good idea, baby girl. I could use a nap too, all this thinkin’ has me exhausted.” Wynonna drops her hammer and walks off towards the house.

“You coming, Baby?” Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand in an attempt to lead her away.

“No, you go ahead, I’m gonna try to get something done. We’ve wasted enough time, it shouldn’t be this difficult.” She pulls Waverly close and kisses her. “Keep her inside for awhile, I’ll get more done without her.”

“Okay, I’ll bring you out something to eat in a bit.”

Waverly smiles as she watches Nicole pull off her Carhartt and toss the jacket aside. She bends down to lace up her work boots then grabs a large sledge hammer, with a giant swing she sends it crashing into some rotted boards, dust billows up as the old wood falls to pieces on the floor. She sets the hammer down and grabs some work gloves as she looks up at Waverly. “Thought you were leaving me?”

Mesmerized by what she just witnessed Waverly responds, “Hmm, yes…I…um. Lunch! I’ll be back with your lunch.”

_About 30 minutes later… _

Waverly heads towards the barn carrying a sandwich and thermos of iced tea. Loud clattering and banging can be heard from as far away as the front porch. She can only imagine what she’ll find when she gets there.

Inside, Nicole has removed her flannel shirt, exposing her white tank top, and now has a tool belt strapped around her waist. The weight of the tools cause it to hang low on her hips. Waverly can’t help but notice her tight jeans as she watches Nicole climb a ladder to the loft above and throw more rotted wood to the floor below.

Nicole hasn’t notice her come in yet, Waverly is happy to just stand and admire how fit and strong her girlfriend is. Some of that comes from being a cop, and some of it comes from who she is and how well she takes care of herself. As far as Waverly is concerned, Nicole Haught is hot in more ways than one.

“Baby, come and eat, I brought you a sandwich.” Waverly finally speaks.

Nicole peers down and smiles, “Hey cutie, I didn’t hear you come in.” Using every muscle in her back, she slides down the ladder fireman style and lands in a cloud of dust at the bottom. “I’m starving.” She grabs the food with one hand as she kisses Waverly on the forehead and sits down on an old saw horse. “Where’s Wynonna?” She asks in between bites.

“Out like a light, I think I heard her snoring as I was leaving. She didn’t seem to notice that you hadn’t come back to the house with us, I think she’s already over this project.” Waverly removes the lid from the thermos and pours the tea out for Nicole. “You’ve worked up a sweat out here.”

“Yeah,” Nicole wipes her brow with her forearm. “I noticed the loft is in pretty good shape. It could be a nice little private space if I can get some of the boards replaced.” She slurps the tea. “I mean, it’s no tree house but it would do in a pinch.”

“You mean, like a private space for us, maybe?” Waverly raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, if you want it to be. I can fix it up. We would have it all to ourselves.”

“I’d love that. Can I help?” Waverly jumps up and claps her hands together.

“Well, I could use some help cutting these boards. Have you ever used a circular saw before?” Nicole asks as she moves the saw horses into place.

“No, but I bet you can show me how.” Waverly flashes a playful grin, “You’re so good at teaching me things.”

“Oh, am I now?” Nicole winks as she places a board across the horses and grabs the saw from its case. “Here, hold the saw, I’ll guide you.”

Nicole stands behind Waverly as she positions the saw and pulls the trigger, they move together as power surges thru the tool, doing it’s work as the end of the board drops to the floor.

Waverly can feel the heat radiate from Nicole’s body, her strong hands keeping her safe. Nicole smells like an intoxicating mixture of sweat and vanilla. It’s enough to make Waverly’s mouth involuntarily water as she bites at her lower lip. 

“That was perfect, you’re a natural at this, baby.” Nicole encourages her as the hammer hanging from her belt brushes against Waverly’s back.

Waverly stands frozen for what seems like an eternity, then she turns and looks at Nicole with a serious expression. “What are you doing to me?”

“What do you mean? Are you hurt, did you get cut?” Nicole checks her hands in a panic.

“No, I’m fine. I mean, are you teasing me on purpose with the tool belt and the jeans and the sweaty carpenter vibe?”

Nicole looks at her, “Teasing you? No…I…oh. Shit baby, I had no idea.” She grins, “But now that I have a clue, come here.”


End file.
